


By Request....

by ship_of_fancy



Category: Beatles, The Beatles
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ship_of_fancy/pseuds/ship_of_fancy
Summary: Short sexual scenes. No plot. Just sex. Some graphic. Sexy filth. Maybe no paragraphs. Typos.The way George's mouth looked when she was on top of him, and he was inside her and she squeezed him and he slipped his hands up her sides and into her long, blonde hair and he murmured, "fuck."It was the sexiest moment Pattie had ever experienced. She had no idea sex could be like this.
Relationships: Pattie Boyd/George Harrison
Kudos: 2





	1. First Time Outside

So, I went with George to Liverpool. And after that party we drove around and he was showing me all the places from his childhood. It was really late and he parked near Mathew Street so I could see the Cavern Club. So many people were out having a good time even though it was past midnight. George wanted to smoke a joint, so we ducked into the doorway of a shop that was closed. The next thing I knew we were making out and then my knickers were in George’s jacket pocket. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and we did it in the doorway pressed up against the rough stone wall. He wouldn’t give me my pants back. When we got to his parents’ house, they were still up and everytime his mother turned her back to us, he’d take my knickers out and smell them. I think his brother, Peter, knew because he couldn’t stop laughing. I wanted to kill him, but later, upstairs in bed, we made love again. That was the first time outdoors.


	2. In the Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longed divorced, they hook up at a party

In the bath.....

When we were married we loved to take showers and baths together. Cuddled between George’s legs in a tub full of bubbles while his hands caressed me, was bliss. Or leaning against the shower wall while he knelt in front of me, water cascading over us as he tongue fucked me. It makes me wet remembering. Oh, the fun we had bathing together was scrumptious.

Years later we were both at a party. I’d gone alone because Eric was passed out when it was time to leave. I drove myself to London and was quite pleased to see George at Paul and Linda’s all alone. Olivia rarely let him out of her sight so you can imagine my shock that he was free, so to speak. Seeing him all scruffy and sexy, his hair long over his collar made my heart beat a little faster. I played it cool and made the rounds, taking a glass of champagne every time it was offered. I wasn’t surprised when George was suddenly beside me joining in the conversation I was having with Pete Townsend and Graham Nash. No one really noticed when George took my arm and lead me away and up the stairs to an empty bedroom.

“Where’s Livvy,” I asked.

“Furious with me,” he answered with a smirk. “And old Clapper, I haven’t seen him.”

“Passed our in front of the tellie,” I told him before swallowing the last of my champagne.

George took my glass and set it down on the dresser. Then he took me in his arms and started kissing me. I didn’t protest. I wanted those kisses. I wanted him. He took a moment to lock the door, then swore. “God damn it. There’s no lock.”

The room had an en-suite and I said “The bathroom has a lock. We can go in there.”

George pulled off his clothes and was soon helping me out of mine. He stood behind me in front of the mirror and cupped my breasts with his hands. This thumbs teased my nipples and I leaned back against him. I watched as he kissed my neck and followed as one of his hands slowly made its way down to my honey pot already so slippery his fingers slid inside easily. I groaned. He never failed to turn me on.

“It’s been too long,” he whispered before his lips found my ear. I shivered in his arms.

Though we were divorced and married to others, when the rare moments we found ourselves alone we couldn’t resist. He was the best lover I’d ever known and as he so crudely like to put it, “You’ve always been the best fuck I’ve ever had, Pattie.” I hoped it was still true.

The bathroom wasn’t that big so George sat on the side of the tub, one foot on the floor and the other in the tub. His hard on was big and standing straight up.

I couldn’t resist and bent down and gave him a suck then he grabbed my waist and I straddled his lap before slowly lowering myself down on his cock.

It was like I remembered. It filled me up and I bounced up and down on it wishing it could go deeper. My hands were on his shoulders and he dipped his head so he could suck and nibble my breasts.

We fucked a good long time. It felt so good. His stubble scratching my neck his hands holding my ass and slamming me down hard as his hips rose up to meet me.

“I want you to come on my face,” he told me with a growl. The floor was just big enough for us to lie down on the bath rug.

“Only if you’ll fuck my mouth,” I told him. I wanted his cock down my throat. I wanted to taste him and run my tongue over that velvety softness. He pushed me down and I spread my legs and as he started eating me I took him on my mouth. It was just the best position to get him all in my mouth. His hips pumped away as his dick was sucked as hard as I could. His fingers were pulling me apart so he could get his mouth over my whole mound while his lips pulled on my clit.

I didn’t want it to end but the quivering wouldn’t stop and I knew I was about to cum. I could feel his cock getting just that little bit harder that meant he was going to cum, too.

His finger reached far inside of me. He touched that spot and as I came I squirted on his face. And as my hips ground into his mouth, he shot his wad, hot and thick down the back of my throat. He collapsed on top of me and as soon as we could breathe, we were laughing.

We were naughty and sneaky and unfaithful to our spouses. “Tell me why you left me, Pattie,” he asked.

“I don’t know. I must have been insane,” I told him.

We cleaned up as best we could and returned to the party. But it wasn’t long before we snuck out and got a room at the Dorchester. It took two days but we fucked ourselves silly.

He kissed me as I got into the cab. I looked forward to the next time because I knew with George there would be a next time.


	3. Did George Ever Spank You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once!

Only once. I must have had daddy issues, because I always wanted George to spank me. When we were first together I would lie across his lap and he would stroke and rub my ass and make me so hot for him. I’d push my ass up and he’d finger me from behind. It was sexy being naked while he was in a suit and tie. After I knew him better, I’d say, “Spank me.” But the most he would do was give me one slap. I ached for him to really spank me hard. But, it wasn’t his thing and soon I just forgot about it. Sex was great and I was well satisfied. Then came the night of the Magical Mystery Tour party. John was drunk and flirted with me way more than ever. I felt so sexy in my harem outfit and I’d had too much to drink, too. I didn’t notice Cynthia crying and when George hauled me off the dance floor, he took both me and Cynthia home. I apologized to Cyn all the way to her house. George walked her in and when he got back to the car he was furious. He’d never been so angry before at me. I found it terribly sexy. When we got to Kinfauns we walked in the house and he threw the car keys across the room and yelled at me! He never yelled at me! He looked so sexy in his swashbuckling costume and I was half naked. And there was my moment. I said, “Oh, what’s the big deal. You’re being an idiot.” He grabbed my arm and marched me to the bedroom. “Look at yourself.” He made me stand in front of the mirror. The pants weren’t too reveling, but you could definitely see my nipples through the sheer fabric of my skimpy top. “Jesus, Pattie, what were you thinking. I could beat you.” I didn’t argue. I didn’t remind him he liked my costume just fine. I just said, “You wouldn’t dare spank me!” And with that he sat in the edge of the bed and pulled those harem pant down to my ankles and turned me over his knee. Oh my God. That spanking felt so good. Every slap made me wetter and wetter. Of course he was appalled and stopped right away. He wouldn’t play that game. But he did fuck me long and hard. I was on my knees on the bed. Face down and ass up. He pounded into me. I’d never been fucked that hard. Then before I came he grabbed my legs and turned me over and went down on me. He certainly knew how to go down on a girl. He’d use his whole tongue to lap me up and down and then he used his lips to suck my clitoris until I came hard against his face. Then he fucked me until he came. He was exhausted and fell on top of me. We never spoke of it. He had never made love to me in anger and while I found it terribly exciting, it just wasn’t George. When I got up to take a shower, I saw him wince as he saw the red marks on my ass. I lightly ran my fingers over them. They still smarted and from then on I tried to goad him into another spanking. It wasn’t until Friar Park and our dark days of cocaine that I almost got my wish. But not quite.


	4. First Time Getting Fingered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second date...

It was our second date. George took me to the Ad Lib. We sat next to each other and drank pink champagne while everyone stopped by our table to say hello. I had my hand on his knee and he had his arm around me. The vibe between us was so strong all I could think about was him driving me home and kissing me good night. I stared at his mouth the whole time he talked to his friends. They way his lips moved, the glimpses of his tongue, it was a huge turn on. I could hardly sit still. Then George stood up and he took my hand and he led me down the hall to the loo. We went in together and he locked the door. “I can’t wait another minute,” he told me. George took me in his arms and we started making out. The kisses were so deep and intense. He kissed my neck as I trembled with excitement. If he’d taken me there, I wouldn’t have resisted. Instead we just kissed. He felt my breasts over my dress. Then his hand crept up under my mini and his fingers pushed my underpants to the side and his fingers glided easily over and in, I was so wet. I had never been so wet and the ache between my legs wanted him so badly. I moaned and put my arms around his neck and his fingers found me. I just about fainted. The sex I’d experience before George was nothing like this. His knee held my legs apart and his fingers moved in and out while this thumb made slow circles on my clit. I pushed against his fingers wanting more. Without warning, he stopped. He straightened my dress, and fixed his tie. We went back into the club and sat back down. Only this time, hidden by the table cloth, his hand stayed between my legs. I leaned my elbow on the table and chin in hand, I acted as if nothing was happening. Yet, in fact, I was in agony. I’d never wanted to be fucked as badly as I did that night at the Ad Lib. Luckily, we soon left. We didn’t sleep together, but I got a little taste of what was to come. George was a fantastic lover. It was only the beginning.


	5. First Time Giving George a Blow Job

The first time I gave George a blow job was something else. It changed my life. Until I met George I had never even thought of putting some guy’s cock in my mouth.

George was very careful in getting me to the point of giving him a blow job.

First he started going down on me. I had never had a boy kiss me down there and since I could not say no to George I let him. After a few minutes I realized getting eaten was a really great thing. His mouth and his lips were both designed to give me pleasure. Just thinking about him licking and sucking me would cause me to be immediately dripping wet.

Now I’m embarrassed to say, as much as George went down on me, it never occurred to me to do the same for him.

Then he started hinting around about blow jobs but I would just giggle and suck on his fingers or show him my boobs and he would get distracted.

One day, after he really made me cum hard, he stood up to take his pants off so he could fuck me and when I saw his huge hard on, I knew I had to have that in my mouth.

George was shocked when I sat on the side of the bed and reached out to grab him by the hips. His cock was in the right place for me to suck it.

“Are you sure, Pattie?” he asked. His voice kind of broke so I knew he was really excited.

I looked up at him and nodded my head. Then I took his cock in my hand and bent my head and took him in my mouth.

He tasted fine. I stared at his patch of pubic hair and then I closed my eyes so I could remember what Mary Bee had told me to do. I had to suck while I flicked with my tongue and move him in and out of my mouth. Also, I needed to gently fondle his balls and also rub his ass.

I could tell George was really liking what I was doing. He kept my hair back so he could watch his dick go in and out of my mouth. I was so glad I had on his favorite lipstick. I hoped I looked pretty and not weird.

Soon he was moaning and holding my head. Mary Bee had warned me that I had to swallow when he came. It would be warm and icky, but I should just think about chocolate ice cream. When his thrusts were getting faster, he made that sound I knew meant he was about to shoot it off. I just thought “Chocolate ice cream, chocolate ice cream” over and over.

And then it happened. He was more down my throat than I thought possible so when I felt the warmth hit I couldn’t really taste it. I was probably grinning. I hope not!!! But I was very proud that I had swallowed. I had not chickened out.

I looked up at him.

“ God, Pattie, he said. He smoothed my hair away from my face and he got in bed and pulled me up for a hug. He held me and soon we both fell asleep. I was pretty proud of myself. I couldn’t wait to do it again.


	6. First Time In a Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naughty!

The first time George and I made love in the car was thrilling. We had taken a rambling drive and I couldn’t keep my hands off of him. I could tell he had a huge hard on so I unbuttoned his Levi 501 jeans and freed that throbber from it’s confines.

I stroked him while admiring my new manicure. I loved the way my hand looked holding his cock. Suddenly the car was off the road and George was driving down a dirt lane and parked behind a thick thicket of trees.

“Take your dress off,” he growled as he started to struggle out of his jeans.

I laughed. I was scared of getting caught and going to jail but I wanted to fuck George more than I was scared. So I took off my dress and wiggled out of my pants and climbed over the gear shift and straddled George’s lap.

George held my face and we kissed frantically for a few minutes, our tongues down each other’s throats.

I reached down and held his hot, hard cock and lowered my self down on him.

“George,” I whispered in awe at the way he felt inside of me. I slowly started lifting and lowering my hips. George unhooked my bra and soon his mouth was sucking my nipples. I watched intently as his mouth covered my pink nipple and I could feel him sucking it into a hard knot. Then he’d lift his mouth off and lick the pointy tip with his tongue. He gave each breast the same repeated attention. I ran my fingers through his thick brown hair and when I was about to cum, I pulled his head up so I could kiss him some more.

We fucked hard and fast and then I collapsed on him as I had a gorgeous orgasm. George came immediately and we held each other breathing hard as we started to relax.

It was cramped in that little Jaguar, and I climbed back into my seat and covered myself with my dress. George lit two cigarettes and handed me one. We smoke in satisfied silence. Big smiles for each other as we look at each other, proud and pleased at how great sex was for us.

“You’re the best, Pattie,” said George before he took his last puff and put his ciggie out. Then he got out of the car and put his pants back on.

“George,” I squealed. “What are you doing? What if someone see you?”

“No one is around here,” he said calmly.

I followed his lead and got out and put my clothes back on.

Once settled back in the car, I leaned over and kissed his cheek. George smiled on a very self satisfied way and slowly maneuvered down the lane back on the motorway where he took off like a rocket and we raced all the way back to Esher.

He was exciting and I loved his bad boy streak. He was that perfect.


	7. Sitting on George’s Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep

Nothing was better than sitting on George’s face. The sucking and licking would drive me wild. I loved looking down and to watch him eat my pussy. I fondled my breasts and tugged until my nipples were standing up, hard and tight.

As I writhed with passion, George slapped my ass. I knew he was doing that just to make me happy. George wasn’t into spanking, but I loved it, especially when he would spank me and while his lips pulled on my clit or he fucked me with his tongue, going as far up me as he could go.

I held on to the bed post as I came. My legs were shaking with the effort of holding myself up and not pushing down on George’s face. I didn’t want to suffocate him! I needed sex too much to risk losing him!


	8. Pattie On Top

Sex with George was ecstasy. He liked me on top and I would put my hands behind me and hold on to this thighs. My breasts would be pushed forward and as I bounced up and down riding his cock, he would play with my nipples, pulling and rubbing them until I was on the brink of coming.

“Oh, George,” I couldn’t control moaning his name.

“Tell me what you want, Pattie,” George would demand. “Say it! “ He trust his hips hard. I could feel him up filling me up.

“I want you to make me come, George. Please.” He stared at me intently as I begged him. He liked me to beg. He kept playing with my breasts and but let one hand drift down and his calloused finger tips found my clit.

“Harder, George. Fuck me harder.” I was out of control, grinding my hips down on him as I pushed forward as his fingering became more intense. I was so wet and slippery and it all felt so good.

“Come on me, Pattie, “ George insisted. And when he felt the tremors from my orgasm he rubbed my nipples making me shudder and come a second time.

Oh, darling! You feel so good,” I told him as his concentration became intense and I could tell he was coming in me. His hands went to my face and he pulled me down for a kiss as he groaned his pleasure.

“Oh, Pattie. How do you do that to me?”

We stayed entwined until we could breathe again. I rolled off of him and snuggled up beside him. I put my arm across his chest and held him tight until we fell asleep.

God he was yummy. I loved him too much.


	9. Going Down

Pattie’s head thumped against their new headboard, desire pulsing through her from the point where George’s tongue was driving her mad. She wrapped her long leg around his back, urging him closer, her hands holding his head still as she rocked into him. Feeling the roughness of his mustache against her sensitive inner thighs was heightening her awareness of her body and it’s total surrender to her sexy husband’s persistent demands. As she shuddered in surrender, she called his name. “George, Oh, George!” and then collapsed among the Indian silk pillows. He held her close until she could catch her breath, then he kissed her deeply, and tasting herself on his mouth was proof of their intimacy. She couldn’t imagine such closeness with another man.


	10. Sexy Sunday

Pattie is in a good mood when George gets home. She is very playful and runs away from his kisses so that he will chase her into the bedroom. By the time George has the pillows under her ass, she’s wet and aching to feel him inside of her. That he goes right into her in one long, delicious move drives her to the brink. They begin slowly and when he is close to coming he pulls out and goes down on her. Just for a minute. He’s never tasted a girl as sweet as she is, and feeling her push against his face is irresistible. Then he starts again, guiding in with one hand, slow and steady. Pattie begins to roll her hips, to cry out. George is once again amazed that this gorgeous woman is insatiable. “Harder, darling! Please!” He can feel her come and then he lets go, too. She holds him tightly as his breathing begins to return to normal.. “Oh, my god, darling. You really are the best!” He loves her for that.


	11. Sexy Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex

George pulled into the drive at Kinfauns and got out of the car to close the gate. Pattie shivered in anticipation. Alone at last! And it being Saturday night, the house keeper wouldn’t be in tomorrow. Well, technically it was already Sunday but for a glorious 24 hours, Pattie would have George to herself. Her skirt was bunched up around her waist and She giggled as she pulled it down over her hips. George had been teasing her the entire drive from London and she was looking forward to making love for the next few hours. She’d had just the right amount of champagne to make her desperate for sex. The joint they’d shared in the car had heightened her desire. When George got back in the car Pattie grabbed him by the necktie and pulled him over for a kiss. It was wet and sloppy, but deep and intense as his tongue explored her mouth and his hands went immediately to the hem of her skirt.

Pattie laughed, and pushed George away, and before he could get the car back in gear, she opened the door and went running towards the house. She could hear George shout her name but he gave her a bit of a head start as he pulled into the garage. Pattie slipped her shoes off and ran across the pool deck dropping her purse and shoes, before running into the kitchen pausing to pull off her mini dress and leaving it on the counter.

Naked, she hid on the other side of the refrigerator and watched as George came inside. “Pattie! There’s no use hiding, I’m going to find you!” She put her hands over her mouth so she wouldn’t make a sound. George shrugged out of his jacket, ripped off his tie and dress shirt, tugged his tee shirt over his head and hopped on one foot and then the other as he pulled off his boots before taking off his trousers. Of course he didn’t wear underpants. And even in the dark his throbber was evident.

Pattie skittered across the kitchen, and George was right behind her as she detoured through the living room and tripped over one of the large cushions they used instead of a sofa. She was laughing so hard she couldn’t get back up and started crawling towards the hallway. She didn’t get far though, and George grabbed her foot and while she was still on all fours he was on top of her. She pushed her ass into his hard on and felt it slide against her. God, she wanted him, but not so soon. The chase was part of the fun and she liked it to last as long as possible.

Deftly, she rolled out of his grasp and pushed him back into the pile of cushions. As he leaned on his elbows she straddled his legs and let him watch as she held her breasts and played with her nipples. She moved her head so her hair would partly cover her face and she ran her tongue over her lips aware that George was mesmerized by her. She put one hand between her legs and fingered herself letting little moans escape. She knew George really liked that and soon his fingers pushed hers away and as she pinched her nipples she swayed against his long fingers as they reached inside her. With one last moan she pulled away from his touch and still on her knees bent her head and took his cock in her mouth. Soon it was George moaning and groaning her name as his hands guided her head up and down the hard length of his cock. She couldn’t get enough of him. She held his balls and gently stroked them with her fingernails feeling his thrusts intensify as the head hit the back of her throat.

Soon George was tugging on her hips and she shifted her position so that his head was between her legs and soon she was sucking him hard as he licked and nipped her. Oh my god she was wet and his slurping just made her grind harder against his mouth. By his rhythmic trusting she knew he was going to come, so she slithered off and stood on shaky legs.

“Come on , George, I think it’s time for bed.” She looked over her shoulder and smiled before walking down the hall and shivered when she heard him giggle. He sounded so close, so she hurried and was perched on the edge of the bed when he appeared in the doorway.

“Fuck me, darling,” she said in her most sultry voice and again he laughed in a way that wasn’t quite George but she was so intent on the game they were playing that she ignored her thoughts.

When George had his knees between her legs he reached between them and guided himself inside of her. She was ready! With her arms over her head she put all her energy into lifting her hips so George could push deeply into her. She said his name over and over liked she knew drove him crazy and as they came together and he called her name she heard those giggles again and as he collapsed on top of her she smoothed his hair back and whispered, ”George, do you hear that?”

“Hear what?” he asked in a normal voice and suddenly their bed started moving and to their horror two girls crawled out from under and screaming with terror and delight, ran down the hall and Pattie heard the front door open and slam shut.

George was up and pulled a robe on, and chased after them.

Pattie lay in shock. The thought of those girls hearing them make love made her cover her face with her hands and cringe with embarrassment. She liked getting George off and the idea that anyone heard them was excruciating.

Soon George was back. “I let them get away,” he told her as he laid down next to her. “How do you suppose they got in?”

“Well, darling, the window is open and we don’t lock the doors,” Pattie mused as she snuggled up against George. “We can only pray no one believes them.”

“We need better security...the gate only locks from the inside,” George said. He took Pattie in his arms and soon was softly snoring. But Pattie was still in a state of shock. She shook her head. The vision of those fans would not soon leave her thoughts. She loved her life with George but sometimes the fans made it difficult to even pretend they were a normal couple.

“Oh, well,” she sighed and snuggled in close to George. What ever the hassles he was definitely worth them. And soon she sleeping peacefully until Corky jumped in through the window and woke them up to a glorious Sunday. Life in Esher was perfect!


	12. Just Some Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

Pattie leaned back against the pillows and closed her eyes. She felt George push her knees apart and then his mouth started devouring her.

She flung one arm over her face and she reached down and ran her fingers through George's thick dark hair. His head moving as his tongue explored fully the depths of her desire. His fingers opened her wider and she instinctively pushed her hips against his face wanting more of the ecstasy he was creating in her.

Little groans escaped from the back of her throat and she moaned when George started playing with her right nipple, rubbing it between his forefinger and thumb. Her heart was pounding and her breath was quickening as she felt herself on the edge of letting go, she couldn't wait for that exquisite release, yet his face between her legs felt so good, so absolutely wonderful, she didn't want it to end.

Suddenly an over whelming desire to feel him inside her overcame her. "Darling!" she exclaimed as she wiggled down the bed as she pulled him up and kissed him hard, tasting herself on his mouth. When he trust deeply, Pattie wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms hugged his neck. "Oh, George!" She called his name as he buried his head in her hair and fell limp on top of her.

"God, you're good, " George whispered. She kissed the side of his head and held him tight until their breathing slowed. "I love you," he told her and Pattie giggled with pleasure.

Truly, she was the luckiest girl in the world. Pattie snuggled in as George hugged her to him and the last thing she thought before she drifted off to sleep was, "I can't believe he's mine."


	13. Home From a Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George comes home early in the morning...

I was sound asleep and woke when I heard George open the bedroom door. I rolled over as he crawled under the covers and took me in his arms.

“I missed you so much, baby”, he whispered and nuzzled into my neck. “All I ever do is think about you.”

God, I remember how excited I was to have him back. I couldn’t stand to be away from him. I breathed in deeply. He smelled like the inside of the airplane that had returned him from some far away exotic place. I gave him a quick kiss, jumped up and ran to the bathroom. I quickly cleaned my teeth and when I got back his clothes were in a heap on the floor. I pulled my nightie off over my head and slipped in beside him.

“George, I missed you, too,” I told him, as his hands roamed over my body. I put my hands on his shoulders and pulled him on top of me. We fit together perfectly. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he put his hand between guiding himself in. In those early days as soon as I was near him, I was ready.

He held my hands over my head as his hips pushed into mine, then he dipped his head and kissed my breasts, while I writhed under him in ecstasy.

As things became more heated and frantic, he let go of my hands and his mouth found mine. His lower lip was caught between mine, and as I swept the tip of my tongue across his, his familiar taste of cigarettes and brandy sent me over the edge and I moaned as I met his trusts with my own.

Afterwards, we fell asleep cuddled together as close as we could get. Later we woke up. I smiled at him. He was gorgeous and handsome, his lips were lucious and irresistible, his body thin and sexy.

“I love you, girl,” he told me, his dark, brown eyes looking deeply into mine.

“I couldn’t live without your love,” I said, feeling bold by his obvious delight in being with me.

“Now that I know you’re really mine, Pattie. I can’t stop thinking about you. I want you all the time.” He hugged me tighter when he said those words and I hugged him back, thrilled to pieces that he loved me and was back home with me.

Being besotted with each other and in love, we were soon again in the throws of passion. George was an enthusiastic and inventive lover, even at 21.

Later, as we sipped our tea at the kitchen table, he looked at the morning Times while I stared at him. Absent mindedly, he took my hand and rubbed his thumb over the back. “I know being with me is more demanding than perhaps you bargained for, but it means the the world to me. You’re the only one I could ever truly love.”

I kissed his fingers. Oh, how I believed that was true! I never imagined that things could change the way they did.


	14. Maureen Gives Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pattie does what Mo suggests

Pattie and Maureen were in Maureen's bedroom at Sunny Heights. Pattie sipped some wine as she watched Maureen carefully apply her makeup. “You really think this will work?” Pattie asked.

Mo turned to face Pattie. “If you don't want George to stray you have to keep him interested. Be sexy. Surprise him. Believe me, Cynthia would never do this.” Mo lit a cigarette and took a drag. She blew the smoke towards the ceiling. “George loves you, Pattie. This will blow his mind. I wouldn't lie to you.” Maureen grabbed her purse. “Let's go.”

Pattie and Maureen made their stop at the studio on their way to the Ad Lib. Usually the wives didn't bother the boys while they were working, but Ringo seemed happy to see Maureen, and George gave Pattie a kiss before whispering, “What's going on,” in his wife's ear.

“Just wanted to see you, darling,” replied Pattie. She and Maureen sat on stools and watched for a while. Pattie made sure her back was to Paul and John and that she faced George, who was to the left of the others. When she caught his eye, Pattie let her knees fall open just enough so that George could see she had nothing on under her mini dress. Pattie quickly brought her legs together, but by George's expression she knew she'd gotten the message across.

She and Maureen didn't stay long. On the way out George frowned, but she smiled sweetly as she waved good-bye. She and Maureen giggled as they got in the car. “Oh God, Pattie. I bet George and Ringo show up before midnight!” On the way over, this had seemed like a great idea, but now Pattie wasn't so sure after that scowl George had given her.

Just as Maureen had predicted, George and Ringo showed up at the club well before midnight. Ringo scooted in the booth with Maureen but George stood by the table.”Pattie, I need to,talk to you,” he said. Pattie glanced at Mo, but she was busy making sure Ringo had a drink.

“Yes, darling,” replied Pattie and she left her seat to follow George who was striding ahead and through the crowd toward the entrance. “Where are we going, George?” asked Pattie. George grabbed her hand and they left the Ad Lib and walked down the sidewalk to the alleyway behind the club.

George pulled Pattie into a dark doorway and pushed her up against the wall. He lifted her short dress up over her hips and grabbed her bare ass with both hands and kissed her hard. Pattie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, her tongue urgently flicking across his lips, before tasting his mouth. She felt his right hand move between them where he found her wet, and ready to be stroked. As he played with her, Pattie fumbled at his waist to undo his zipper and once he was free, she whimpered, “Please, George.”

“Tell me what you want, Pattie,” he quietly demanded into her ear before lightly biting her lobe.

“I want you to have me, George,” she pleaded. Every time she said his name his desire to take her became almost unbearable, but he wanted this to last as long as possible.

“How do you want it , baby?” George insisted. His need doubled as he heard Pattie give a half sob as he thrust his fingers up her as far as he could and she moved against them almost desperately.

“Hard, George. Really hard,” she sounded almost as if she was begging and George lifted her up against the wall and as she wrapped her legs around his waist, he slid himself inside her. Pattie cried out as he pushed against her, making him hot.. hotter for her than he'd felt for a while. When she bit his neck he couldn't hold back and his thrust into her as hard as he could. When she moaned his name he knew Pattie was satisfied and he let go of her legs and held her as she found her balance.

“Christ, Pattie.” He kissed her hard, before asking, “Are you trying to drive me crazy?”

“Crazy for me, George,” she giggled against his mouth and gently bit his bottom lip. She smoothed her dress back down in place. “Let's go find Ringo and Maureen.”

As they made their way back to their table, Pattie spotted Mo and Ringo on the dance floor and by the time the dance was over, Pattie and George were sipping their rum and Cokes.

“Where'd you go,” asked Ringo.

“Oh, for a little walk,” Pattie answered. “George wanted to show me a car parked outside.” Maureen gave her a knowing glance. Pattie just smiled. She took a big swallow of her drink. She hoped Maureen was right. Maybe George did love her after all.


End file.
